Perditu
by Krahe
Summary: Mu, numa visita a Star Hill, sente-se derrubado pela solidão e pela melancolia. Conteúdo Yaoi & Lemon, Aldebaran & Mu.


_Saint Seiya e seus respectivos personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation. _

Essa fanfic está temporalmente situada no espaço entre o Episódio G e a série original. Desconsidero as idades das personagens determinadas pelo Kurumada, aproveitando ser aparentemente unânime entre os fãs que são absurdas.

Levo em consideração a versão do mangá para a morte de Shion: Debilitado, ainda como Mestre do Santuário, é morto por Saga em Star Hill, que assume o posto sob o codinome de Ares.

Essa fanfiction pode ser considerada uma extensão da "Prelúdio", mas não necessita da leitura prévia desta para ser compreendida. ^^

Boa leitura!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Perditu**

_por Krähe/Shion A._**  
**

A noite de verão estrelada e mormacenta, que caía sobre Star Hill, e adornava as luminárias externas com cupins, parecia cínica e cruel por ter escolhido justamente aquele dia de tristes deveres e lembranças para cobrí-lo com tal clima morno, acolhedor, melancolicamente feliz. O tipo de noite que fazia-o lembrar-se de sua infância e de momentos felizes com Shion. Em noites como aquela, habitualmente era tomado por um sentimento ingênuo de felicidade, que lhe apertava um pouco o coração.

Mas como queria que fosse uma noite de tempestade. Um noite fria, cinza, horrível, como se os Deuses chorassem ou esbravejassem, como se tudo estivesse fora do eixo, como se a energia toda do Universo estivesse, em média, negativa. Mas não... Que sentimento de solidão, de o mais profundo abandono tomava-lhe naquele momento, por saber que uma linda noite, cheia de estrelas e vaga-lumes estava lá, tomando todo o horizonte, zombando de seu sofrimento. Como se nenhum, absolutamente nenhum Deus fosse estar disponível para olhar por sua dor e compreendê-la, pois Deuses não querem saber de dores em luas de verão.

Não que se apiedasse de si mesmo por ter sido separado de Aldebaran. Mas a ferida de terem se afastado era pesada e dolorida. Não era a pior, certamente não era, mas veio de modo que até outras antigas voltaram a ser sentidas; quando já, pensava, as havia costurado.

_-xxx-_

_Flashback._

_Jamiel. _

- Com o que ocupa seu tempo quando não está treinando? - Mu perguntou, por interesse no cotidiano que um dia havia conhecido perfeitamente.

Aldebaran respondeu-o com franqueza, como quem conta uma trivialidade.

- Penso em você, principalmente. Fico jogado na cama.

O ariano sorriu, mas como quem sorri para alguém que diz exageros a alguém triste, na tentativa de fazê-lo rir.

- Você é engraçado. Mas não precisa fingir nada para mim.

Aldebaran parou de comer e olhou-o de soslaio. Ofendeu-se um pouco.

- Ok, então agora eu perco meu tempo sendo dissimulado. Está certo.

- Não foi isso o que eu disse – Mu desviou o olhar, distraindo-se com uma mecha de cabelo.

- Olhe, Mu, eu vou optar por fingir não ter entendido que você pensa que, no dia-a-dia, eu mal me lembro que existe um Mu.

Os olhos verdes contraíram-se e, junto ao sorriso de lábios colados, moldaram uma expressão ardilosa. Talvez tivesse herdado de Shion a mania de esconder o sofrimento com insinuações sombrias de significado. Girou o garfo entre os dedos, sem mais saber ao certo até que ponto aquele garfo girava pelo movimento dos músculos, até que ponto pela paranormalidade.

- Me acompanhe: Você é bonito. Você é observado. Você vive num lugar bonito, cheio de sol, entre a elite da elite. Todos te conhecem e te tratam bem. Você é um homem jovem, cheio de hormônios e impulsos. Você pode dormir com quem você quiser. Você não precisa do corpo errado de um lem-

Calou-se o mais rápido que conseguiu. A sombra que passou pela mente de Mu e o fez proferir mais sentenças do que gostaria provavelmente também foi a responsável por derrubar o garfo de seus dedos. Apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos, internamente reprimindo-se pelo desabafo.

Aldebaran ficou calado. Mu sabia que ele não lhe afagaria cabeça, ou diria palavras moles de consolo, e em parte era por isso que amava-o. Quando procurou-lhe o olhar, viu que o taurino tinha uma expressão séria. Olhava-o de modo analítico, controlando a complacência.

- Me diga o que aconteceu nesses seis meses em que não nos vimos. Me diga o que há dias você está engolindo.

Após um longo silêncio, a expressão congelada de Mu lentamente derreteu-se num choro que passou de contido para soluçado, e que então finalmente encontrou amparo nos ombros e braços de Aldebaran.

Atento à amargura das lágrimas do amigo, apenas acomodou-lhe a cabeça no peito e deixou que ficasse ali até se cansar e dormir. Talvez, quando Mu acordasse, estivesse mais disposto a tentar transformar seus dissabores em palavras. Ou, ao menos, eles já não o sufocariam mais.

Os dois pratos, incompletos, permaneceram gelados em cima da mesa, marcando um jantar interrompido.

_-xxx-_

Jogado num gramado de Star Hill, sentindo-se esmagado pela limpidez do céu e por todos os Astros, que, numerosos, cintilavam com vivacidade, tentou lembrar-se de quando havia se tornado tão amargo. Quando adquirira tamanha frieza, ao ponto de não se sensibilizar nem estando no melhor ponto de observação das Plêiades?

A verdade é que Shion estava cravado em si tanto quanto aquelas estrelas e planetas estavam no manto da noite. Fora-se o tempo de ingenuidade na qual a noite estrelada era bela.

"_Acha que as Plêiades vêm para encher a Terra de beleza? Acha que a nossa possibilidade de vê-las é mera coincidência? Não seja imbecil. Como Grande Mestre, tenho a missão de ir a Star Hill frequentemente pois somente lá é possível ver com clareza o que têm a dizer. É esse, com certeza, o maior legado que um Mestre do Santuário tem a transmitir para o outro – A capacidade de ler no firmamento todas as desgraças futuras que os Astros anunciam. Enquanto os leigos vêem pontos belos, nós, cavaleiros, temos a chance de ler uma tragédia."_

Shion apaticamente disse-lhe uma vez, sem olhá-lo diretamente, com a voz vazia de emoções, como em todas as vezes em que dirigia-lhe a palavra extra-oficialmente. A voz de Shion só ganhava altivez quando este vestia o manto de Mestre ou a armadura de Áries, e nessas condições era simplesmente incontestável. Em todas as outras, era quase como um sussurro, sombria, fluindo sem exaltações.

E a lembrança veio pois, de fato, naquela noite, como em todas as outras que viriam depois e que vieram antes, as Plêiades e todos os Astros cantavam desgraças, movendo-se belos como diamantes e formando constelações. Agora que sabia disso, pouco de romântico havia restado neles. Eram dizeres, informações, mapas. Não beleza.

A face de Mu, de traços pouco adultos, porém séria, voltou então a lembrar-se de Aldebaran.

Após seu exílio em Jamiel, recebia a visita dele sempre que ele conseguia burlar o sistema, achar brechas entre missões, etc. Aldebaran arriscava-se muito, mas fazia-o com prazer. Outro não teria a desenvoltura de fazê-lo tão bem.

Às vezes demorava muitos meses, mas jamais a somar um ano. Quando Mu achava que iria morrer de solidão, engolido por aquela casa cheia de dores, lembranças e tristezas, ele sempre aparecia. Uma luz nova, uma energia nova, um sorriso largo, braços fortes e morenos para balançar seu corpo fraco e pálido que enrijecia, desenferrujar o rosto que desaprendia a expressar-se.

Nessas ocasiões, a vida voltava. Arriscava-se a pensar: A felicidade existe para os homens. Aldebaran chegava cansado, de madrugada, às vezes com imenso mal-estar pela sensação de ter, por um triz, escapado da desonra. Sim, desonra, antes fosse a morte! O taurino sabia que, se descoberto, pior do que a tortura e os castigos, seria sem julgamento condenado, como traidor, a dançar com a Vergonha pelo resto de sua vida. Mu também sabia disso. Por isso amava-o doentiamente quando, pela sacada, via-o parado ao pé da torre, com o cabelo em desalinho, um sorriso cansado e olhos com a humildade de quem veio sem nem saber se seria aceito, mas com a disposição de conquistá-lo mais uma vez, se fosse preciso.

_-xxx- _

_Flashback._

Com corpo e mente entorpecidos, Mu acordou e reparou que Aldebaran havia-o levado para cama. Este dormia ao seu lado, ainda com a mesma roupa que usava no jantar. O ariano debruçou-se sobre ele e beijou-o ternamente nos lábios,fazendo-o acordar entre cabelos lilases. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, Mu sorriu e convidou-o, ternamente:

- Me ajuda a tomar banho?

Aldebaran logo despertou e atravessaram o andar, chegando à sala de banho. Os acontecimentos do jantar se afastavam de entrar em pauta conforme o corpo menor e claro despia o mais alto e moreno, atracando-se. O taurino tratou de segurar firmemente a cabeça de Mu, mantendo os lábios dele junto aos seus, fartando-se do que há horas privava-se de fazer. Excitava-o a entrega desesperada de Mu, que agarrava, implorava por ele com olhares e toques – Apaixonados, não apenas desejosos.

Banharam-se, entre suspiros e provocações, deixando para resolver na cama a excitação que quase os escurecia completamente a vista, as ereções que rapidamente surgiram e degladiaram por baixo d'água, estimuladas por mãos e lábios.

De bruços sobre os lençóis, Mu queria que Aldebaran tomasse-o o quanto quisesse, com a força que quisesse, o tempo que precisasse. Era o que Mu precisava, era o que faria-o sentir prazer. Queria sentir-se_ dele._ E Aldebaran obedeceu, tomando-o sem pudores, sem hesitação, apertando-o ao ponto de deixar a marca de seus dedos, sentindo-se apaixonado pela centésima vez, ao olhar o corpo e ouvir a voz de Mu sob si.

Acabaram com o corpo úmido pelo banho recente e também pelo suor. Mu sentiu-se dolorido por dentro, por terem abusado dos limites do corpo, mas isso fez com que se sentisse ainda mais perto do companheiro; que, mais sério do que o habitual, abraçava-o possessivamente.

Ainda não havia encontrado palavras para expressar-se quanto ao que Aldebaran desejava saber. Desejou internamente que ele não soltasse-o jamais, apesar de não sentir-se digno de tal abraço. Uma pessoa vazia, amarga, era assim que sentia-se, era isso que se tornava. Esqueceu-se disso rapidamente, mas não precisava de muito para lembrar-se.

- Sabe... - Aldebaran tomou a palavra, fitando o teto com o olhar perdido, deixando Mu acomodar-se sobre seu ombro. - Nos últimos meses, tive as piores noites de minha vida.

Mu levantou o rosto na direção do dele, interessado. O taurino continuou.

- É impossível dormir. Às vezes, durmo quando o sol está nascendo, muito pouco tempo antes de precisar acordar. Durante a madrugada, tenho sonhos curtos, ruins, acordo suando frio. Variam sobre os mesmos temas.

- Que temas?

- Ir sem saber se vou chegar, voltar querendo ficar... O final é sempre o pior, e sempre o mesmo. Olho para minhas mãos e vejo que deixei escapar, não sei como ou onde, o que eu achava que estava segurando firmemente e que até podia sentir preso entre meus dedos.

O coração de Mu apertou, e sentiu-se mortalmente culpado.

- Aldebaran... - Murmurou, quase como uma súplica. - Eu não sei dizer, sabe... - E podia sentir as palavras perderem-se mais uma vez, conforme suas pálpebras umedeciam e sua voz saía tremida por um sorriso deformado, que se formava sempre que queria chorar, mas não tinha coragem.

O companheiro logo pôs-se sentado, e agarrou Mu pelos ombros, pedindo, implorando. O rosto do ariano tombou por um momento, mas, ao levanta-se, Aldebaran viu, pela primeira vez desde que chegara, os olhos verdes de Mu límpidos de sinceridade.

- De todas as coisas que Shion me ensinou... Acho que ele esqueceu de me dizer... O que fazer com esse nó na minha garganta.

_-xxx-_

Levantou-se da grama, determinado em realizar logo o ritual e acabar com a visita. Enxugou o rosto, vestiu a armadura de Áries e caminhou para a capela de Star Hill, onde o corpo de seu mestre permanecia incólume desde o assassinato.

Entrou sem hesitar na sala onde, há anos, ocorria o _velório_ que adiava indefinidamente o sepultamento de Shion. Aquilo doía em Mu como uma punhalada. Após dois séculos de trabalhos árduos e sacrifícios em nome Dela, após ser morto covardemente por uma pessoa em quem confiava, até mesmo do descanso póstumo aquele ariano seria privado? Perguntava-se até quando. Até quando a prova da traição de Saga e da ilegitimidade do poder do então Mestre Ares deveria ficar ali, _aguardando_ para ser encontrada?

Em lampejos de desatino, Mu desejava pegar o corpo de Shion nos braços e teletransportar-se para Jamiel, onde poderia dar-lhe um funeral dentro das tradições lemurianas, e ter a certeza de que repousava.

Mas ora, que idéia. Shion lhe desferiria-lhe um tapa, se soubesse.

Respirou fundo e olhou para o leito, ao longe, rodeado por cosmos. Engoliu seco e aproximou-se, ficando ao lado do corpo. Estendeu uma das mãos, concentrou-se, e o Pó de Estrelas surgiu, misturando-se com o cosmo que envolvia e preservava o corpo do antigo cavaleiro de Áries. Fez então as preces lemurianas de costume, por talvez uma hora, sem abrir os olhos nem por um momento. Perdeu a mente em rezas e meditação.

Quando terminou e lentamente abriu os olhos, agora tendo cumprido os deveres de sua etnia, deu-se então o direito de, pela primeira vez, olhar com afeto o corpo daquele que fora seu tutor e mestre por tantos anos, que aprendeu a temer e venerar desde tão cedo, ao ponto de ainda fazê-lo mesmo ele estando morto, ali, a sua frente.

Não eram poucos os relatos de mestres que voltavam do Hades por um breve momento e apareciam aos seus discípulos em sonhos, superfícies d'água, ou até mesmo como entidades não-físicas, diante de seus olhos. Voltavam para dar-lhes mensagens de conforto, dizerem que estão bem. Num universo de cavaleiros, não era difícil a comunicação entre os mundos, através do cosmos. Mortos e vivos que tiveram fortes laços jamais se separavam por completo.

Com exceção de Shion e ele.

Mais uma vez entre tantas, chamou-o, procurou-o com o cosmo, implorou por um sinal, por qualquer coisa; mas, mais uma vez entre tantas, não obteve resposta. Verteu-se em lágrimas, envergonhado e ofendido.

- É porque sou fraco, é por isso?!

Sim, fraco – Tantas lágrimas só podia ser sinal de fraqueza. Em anos de convivência, jamais vira Shion chorar. Shion, que carregava dois séculos de tristezas nos ombros. E ele, Mu, o que matava-o?! O luto por um mestre e a distância de um amante! As constantes na vida de qualquer cavaleiro!

Saiu da capela envergonhado como um fugitivo, mas sentiu-se espiritualmente mais leve quando retirou a armadura de Áries. Ao menos a vergonha de chorar era menor sem ela.

Ao sair de Star Hill, não sentiu-se disposto a voltar para a torre de Jamiel. Tinha a impressão de que o silêncio e a solidão matariam-o em poucos dias. Decidiu por ir ver Mestre Ancião. Chegaria de madrugada, mas sabia que o encontraria, como sempre, ao pé da cachoeira.

-xxx-

_Meses depois, Jamiel._

- Tome, aqueça-se. Fique mais perto da lareira. - Mu oferecia um chá e cobertores a Aldebaran, recém-chegado. Era a primeira visita dele após a na qual houve um incidente logo no primeiro jantar. Aldebaran olhou-o com um sorriso otimista.

- Você está parecendo mais leve. Está sorrindo mais. Divida comigo o que aconteceu!

- Bem, na verdade, não foi nada de especial. - Sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas, com as mãos juntas sobre o colo. - Estive com Mestre Ancião, e conversamos um pouco sobre meu mestre. Nada que de fato me trouxesse consolo, mas aliviou-me um pouco o espírito e a saudade ouvir sobre ele. Contei que jamais consegui comunicar-me com Shion, e que isso me doía muito. Mestre Ancião me explicou que talvez Shion não apareça pois a missão dele ainda não acabou. Senti que eu não era o único que sofria pelo silêncio póstumo de meu mestre.

Aldebaran ouvia atento.

- O Mestre Ancião também nada sabe sobre ele?

Mu balançou a cabeça em negativo.

- Mas ele me disse algo intrigante. Disse-me que a única certeza que tem é que ainda falaremos com Shion, ao menos uma última vez, esteja ele no estado em que estiver.

- Mas como assim? Quando?

- Não quis me dizer mais nada. Outra coisa intrigante foi ele dizer sentir que eu estava pronto para ter um discípulo. Um discípulo, Aldebaran!

Aldebaran já debruçava-se sobre ele, atrás de um contato mais íntimo. Sorriu com a notícia, já tendo-o entre os braços.

- Ora, você vai cuidar de uma criança! Será um bom pai. Um bom mestre.

O olhar de Mu nublou-se.

- Eu tenho muitas dúvidas quanto a isso. Não sei que caminho seguir. Não sou Shion, não posso agir igual a ele. Até porque... Eu não teria coragem.

- Seu mestre foi muito rígido contigo, mas só por isso não deve considerar que esse é o único jeito a ser feito. Você só é um pouco ranzinza, de fato, mas nada muito difícil de se contornar. - Riu de Mu, que teve de concordar.

- Com você aqui, sinto que posso ser um bom pai, e um bom mestre. - Disse, num abraço demorado.

E então, com a vinda de Kiki e o apoio de Aldebaran, a apatia e amargura que pareciam rondá-lo e consumi-lo pareceram ter sido empurradas para longe por uma ventania.

**Fim**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Perdido, do Latim _perditu_

adj.,

disperso; sumido; extraviado; naufragado;

fig.,

apaixonado em extremo; devasso; louco; corrupto; gasto em vão; esquecido; condenado (por uma doença);

s. m.,

coisa que se perdeu; pessoa corrompida, desgraçada.

Sobre as plêiades:

"Na mitologia grega, as Plêiades eram filhas de Atlas e Pleione. Cansadas de serem perseguidas pelo caçador Órion, pediram a Zeus que as transformasse em uma constelação" - Wikipedia.

O significado das Plêiades na mitologia grega e seu uso no folclore e literatura é bem mais amplo do que isso, deixo apenas uma idéia geral. Na Wikipedia em inglês, por exemplo, estão disponíveis alguns artigos mais aprofundados.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bom, o receio que tenho, ao terminar essa fic, é o de somente eu ver pé e cabeça nela. Na verdade, nem mesma eu tenho mais certeza de que ela os possui +_+

Fic originalmente feita para o Amigo Secreto de 2008 do Fórum Saint Seiya Dreams, como presente para LadyCygnus.


End file.
